The End of Quidditch
by MAS
Summary: After the fight with Malfoy, Captain Angelina Johnson is worried about the fate of her Seeker and Beaters. Missing Moment from OotP - Chapter 19, Quick One Shot


**End Of Quidditch**

A/N: This is just a quick one shot of a missing moment. It takes place during Chapter 19 in The Order of the Phoenix.

All characters, Quidditch, Gryffindor, and Slytherin are owned by J.K. Rowling. Do not claim my writing as your own.

* * *

Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin. Usually this would be cause for celebration and congratulating, but there was no happiness etched on the players' faces as they entered the changing room. Even Ron Weasley, who was already there and had missed the dreadful exchange outside, looked dejected. Fred Weasley followed behind the others, although his attitude was that of anger instead of deflation. 

No one dared to speak, they just went about their business of putting their things away. Not until Ron had pushed past them and out the door did Fred finally pipe up.

"What's his problem?" Fred glanced over at where his brother had been sitting moments before.

"He _did_ play kinda badly." Alicia Spinnet replied, in a low voice that Katie and Angelina had to strain to hear from the other side of the room.

"Kinda? He played like..." The sarcastic laugh died from Fred's mouth before he completed his joke. The scowl quickly returned to his usually cheerful face.

Angelina glanced over at Katie who was wearing the same worried expression that Angelina was sure she would see in a mirror. There weren't many situations that Fred, or his twin George, couldn't make a joke about. It was rare for them to see him so serious. Angelina exhaled softly and turned away, busying herself by looking for stray twigs on her broom. As Captain, Angelina was sure she ought to go after Ron and explain that it wasn't him they were all upset over and maybe offer a little encouragement as well. She promised herself she would do it later though, she just didn't feel like cheering anyone else up at the moment, not when she felt so bad herself.

"Come on, we should go hear what the verdict is."

Angelina spun back around to face Katie. "What do you think will happen? Oh no! What if she doesn't let them play in the next match?"

"McGonagall's always been fair."

"Yea, I'm sure they'll just get a week of detention or something." Alicia added, trying to reassure her friend.

Katie nodded, "She has to know that Malfoy was asking for it."

"He bloody well deserved it! And if you three hadn't stopped me..."

Angelina rolled her eyes at Fred. "That's all we need, is someone else out for a whole week." She put her bag over her shoulder and then grabbed Fred's hand, curling her fingers around his. "C'mon, let's just get it over with."

They all stepped outside together, where it had grown dark and only a few people still lingered. They spotted Madam Hooch looking around for something, though they didn't stop to inquire about it and walked in silence towards the castle, a feeling of foreboding scampering after them. Angelina was sure her friends were right, Professor McGonagall _had_ always been fair and she wanted Gryffindor to win as much Angelina did. Still, she couldn't help but think about all the other things that had gone wrong this year.

The group entered the school and set off towards McGonagall's office, hoping to catch Harry Potter and George Weasley before they made it back to their dormitory. Angelina could have sworn she heard the distinct sound of a snitch flying away as they rounded the corner, but saw nothing except McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall! We were coming to see what happened." Katie explained, although slightly shocked by her teacher's pale face.

Professor McGonagall didn't acknowledge Katie, instead her eyes moved to Fred and Angelina. "Mr. Weasley, my office please. You too, Miss Johnson."

Concerned looks flashed around at each other but Fred and Angelina did as they were told, shutting the door behind them.

"I would ask you to sit but this won't take long and I have a lot to do. Miss Johnson, you will need to hold new try outs to replace your Beaters and your Seeker."

"What?!"

"Fred too?!"

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly, "All three have been given a lifelong ban from Quidditch."

"Professor! That's not right! A _lifelong_ ban? And Fred didn't even do anything!" Angelina was usually more reserved around her instructors, but she couldn't help her outburst.

"I'm well aware of the situation, however, this decision does not come from me. Mr. Weasley, please take your broomstick down to Professor Umbridge's office."

"Umbridge," Fred snarled, fuming. "I should have known that toad would..."

"Weasley!" Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to offer some words of reproach to him, but her expression changed. "Good day."

Angelina let out a heavy sigh, she knew the conversation was over and McGonagall would not discuss it further. The pair silently parted ways in the hallway and Angelina rushed to catch up with Katie and Alicia, who were waiting for her. She angrily filled her friends in on what was said and they entered the Gryffindor common room in stunned silence. Angelina sank into an armchair near the fire and her teammates gravitated towards her.

"Banned," She repeated in a flat voice. "_Banned_. No Seeker and no Beaters...What on earth are we going to do?"

"It's just so unfair..." Alicia started but Angelina tuned her out, preferring to mull over it in her own mind. She barely even noticed the snitch that was flying around and didn't care enough to wonder what it was doing in the dormitory. Angelina knew they were going to have a problem replacing Harry as seeker and even more of a problem replacing Fred and George. They knew each other and were friends, they worked well as a team. Angelina had serious doubts that she'd ever be able to reproduce that. In the back of her head, Angelina could feel guilt creeping up, knowing she should be more concerned about the unwarranted punishments and how it made the banned players feel but she pushed it away. Right then she just wanted to wallow in self pity which became increasingly difficult with all the chatter around her.

"I'm going to bed," she said to no one in particular, slowing standing up. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream....Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't really played yet..." _Even losing would be better than this_, she silently added. She was vaguely aware that Alicia and Katie were following behind her, but they didn't speak for the rest of the night and Angelina soon fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
